


Klaine Advent 2017: Attachment and Bucket

by Daisyishedwig



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyishedwig/pseuds/Daisyishedwig
Summary: Days 1&2 of the 2017 Klaine Advent





	Klaine Advent 2017: Attachment and Bucket

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fridays are a hard day for me because I work from 7 to 4 and then have class from 5 to 8 so, I didn’t manage to write yesterday, but luckily, today’s word added to the idea I had for yesterday so i just combined the two.

Blaine gripped the buzzer in his hand as Kurt finished tying off the loose rope around his neck. Kurt let it slide down his back to land between his legs, held apart by the spreader bar his Dom had attached there. Blaine kneeled on the ground in their living room, the thin area rug the only thing softening the hardwood floors beneath his knees. His arms were bound tightly behind his back, wrists to elbows intricately wrapped in soft silk.

Kurt returned with a chair, unfolding it carefully beside Blaine and taking hold of the rope again. He climbed upon the chair to carefully loop the rope through the pulley attached to their ceiling before he climbed back down again and resituated the chair to directly in front of his sub.

One final touch Kurt tied another loop at the end, and picked up the small, tin bucket from the floor and hooked it onto the rope. The bucket was light, but heavy enough on it’s own to pull the rope around Blaine’s neck fully taught where it caught underneath his jaw. It didn’t impair his breathing but Blaine could feel his blood pulsing against it with the promise of soon.

Kurt sank gracefully into the chair in front of Blaine. Blaine itched with the desire to lean forward and nuzzle the soft fabric of his master’s pajama pants, but between the spread bar, the arm binder, and rope around his throat forcing him to kneel high, he was extremely off kilter and knew any attempt to do so without Kurt’s steadying hands helping him would only end in injury and a cease play before they had even really started.

“Colour, pet,” Kurt asked and Blaine clicked the buzzer in his hand a quick three times. “Good boy,” Kurt praised smoothing back his hair gently before leaning down and picking up one of the water bottles at his feet. He uncapped it and poured the contents into the bucket. The rope pulled tighter and Blaine gasped as he felt the pressure against his airway increase. Kurt emptied another bottle and Blaine could feel his body twitching as it in instinctually tried to pull away from the pressure before he forcibly stilled his muscles. Kuty placed a steadying hand on his shoulder while Blaine adjusted and Blaine clicked his buzzer another three times before he could even ask.

Kurt grinned.


End file.
